


WTF?

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Não percebi ele entrar no quarto que dividíamos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTF?

Não percebi ele entrar no quarto que dividíamos. Eu estava navegando entre as brumas do inconsciente quando ele, nu, subiu no meu corpo, colocando uma perna de cada lado. Eu já estava nu da cintura pra baixo, apesar de não me lembrar de ter me despido antes de me deitar. Abri meu olhos, questionando seus atos, mas ele os fechou.

\- Não olhe. - sussurrou. - Só relaxa.

Ele esperou até que eu estivesse duro, o que demorou nada já que ele ficava se esfregando na minha barriga, e se encaixou. Começou a movimentação lenta e ia deixando escapar uns gemidos baixo assim que aumentou a velocidade. Eu segurava suas coxas e tentava não fazer barulho. Ele brincava com meus mamilos, mesclando com arranhões. Chegou ao ápice logo e não me esperou. Saiu de mim e entrou no banheiro, acendeu a luz e pela sombra, vi que se limpava com papel higiênico. Apagou a luz e voltou para se deitar em sua cama.

\- Boa noite. - ele disse antes de me dar as costas.

Que porra foi aquilo?


End file.
